Nina Martin and her kingdom
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: This is my HOA/Fairytale story! Hope y'all like!


Once upon a time in a land far away, there lived a lovely young woman, the only daughter of a powerful king. She grew up happy and loved, in spite of a very jealous and insecure stepmother. With hair as black as coal and skin as smooth and fair as porcelain, Nina had been an adorable child and the older she got the more beautiful she became.

For a time, the wicked stepmother, Joy, didn't pay the girl any attention, too consumed with her own vanity to care for someone else's brat. Every night she'd sit before her magic mirror and ask it the most important question: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the loveliest woman of all?" Each time, the mirror that could not lie answered that she, Joy, was the loveliest.

Until that dreadful day, that is, when Nina Martin turned eighteen.

Joy once again asked the mirror who the loveliest in the land was, and expecting the same answer as always, almost fell off her boudoir chaise when the mirror replied: "Nina Martin is the loveliest in the land." She became furious and wild with rage and jealousy. It couldn't be possible! That little bitch couldn't possibly be prettier!

But alas, all the years of ignoring her stepdaughter meant that she'd missed Nina Martin blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Everyone—from the villagers to the servants—loved and lusted after Nina Martin. Even her own husband...the girl's father...

It was an appalling shock for Joy to find out that her husband lusted after his daughter. She was taking her lap dog for a walk near the creek when she came across her husband standing behind a bush. He was looking through the branches, but worse yet he was jacking off to the sight of who ever was on the other side. Keeping herself hidden, Joy snuck around and saw that it was her stepdaughter, bathing nude in the creek that had gotten Jerome so horny that he had to whack off behind the bushes.

But Joy was in for an even worse shock a few days later on the day of the girl's 18th birthday...

The castle was abuzz with preparations for Nina Martin's birthday party. Joy had thought that it was time to get rid of that ugly little bitch—get her married off before she became an old maid. She went in search of her husband to tell him of her thoughts. He would surely agree that it was time Nina was married.

Unable to locate her husband, she stopped a servant and was informed that he was out in the stables. But when she got there, he wasn't alone. Nina was there with him. Joy hid behind a door not too far from where they were admiring a horse.

"Happy birthday, daughter. I hope you like your present. This horse is a born champion. He can be a bit wild at times, but you'll be able to handle him."

"Oh, daddy," Nina cried out in delight, flinging her arms around him and hugging him so tightly that she felt every line of his body, including a strange, hard foreign bulge in his pants. "It's the best present ever. How can I ever thank you?!"

"Just a little kiss, sweetheart."

And so she gave him a brief kiss on the lips. But then he opened his mouth and his tongue came out. Shocked, her mouth opened in surprise and his tongue went inside to find hers. Taken aback, Nina stood in her father's arms and let him kiss her deeply. She'd never been kissed like this before and it was really rather enjoyable. She moaned softly, feeling once again that thick bulge down there in his robe, jabbing at her. And even more shocking, strange sensations were starting to swirl between her legs, making her private treasure damp and tingly.

Finally her father let her go, a loving smile on his face. They turned back to look at the regal stallion he'd bought his daughter.

As she admired her horse, trying to hide her new awareness of her father, she suddenly gasped in shock at the sight under the horse's belly. "Oh, daddy, what is that thing?!" she cried out, disgusted yet mesmerized by the huge staff that bobbed stiffly beneath the horse.

Her father chuckled at the girl's innocence and naiveté. The few horses he kept in the stables were mares and gelding, so it wasn't surprising that the girl had never seen a horse's dick before.

"That, my girl, is a cock. All men have them."

The secret spot between her legs began to water the longer she looked at the horse's...cock. "Do you have one?" she asked without thinking, her eyes still glued to the horse's.

Again he chuckled, his mind working overtime. "That I do, my daughter. Would you like to see it?" Joy nearly gasped out loud her outrage, but quickly schooled herself, remaining quietly where she was even as her sharp nails bit into her hand, bloodying it.

Nina turned startled eyes to him. "Really?" she asked innocently.

Jerome didn't waste another moment and, pulling aside his plush robe, he wore nothing else underneath and stood before his daughter, showing her his thick, long glory pole. "It's hard to compete with that horse but I'm bigger than average," he informed her without jest. Jerome was long and thick, and would was envied by most men.

"Oh, daddy, it's so huge. But what's it for?"

"I pee with it. But I also make babies with it; I fuck Joy with it. And I can pleasure you with it." Joy listened and had to bite her tongue; she hated him but couldn't deny that his mighty cock had always brought her much joy.

Nina was innocent but growing more curious...and wet...by the minute. She gulped. "How can it pleasure me?"

"Let me show you. This will be the second half of your birthday present."

Nina quivered in anticipation, wondering what her father had in store for her. How could that thing possibly be used to satisfy another person? And what did fuck mean?

"Take off your clothes. Let me look at your womanly body."

Shy but driven by a strange fire in her loins, Nina obeyed.

Joy watched on, feeling rage...and something else altogether...

Nina stood tall before her father, her naked flesh exposed to his hungry eyes. "Oh, what a beautiful smooth body you have. Your tits are so large and perky. And your pussy, I must see your pussy."

"My pussy?" she queried, not sure what he meant.

"Spread your legs." Jerome was very horny at the sight of his daughter and at the prospect of what was soon to come. Hearing her innocence in no way abated his lust, it only fueled it. His hand went to her hairy mound and his fingers slid past to the soft, already moist flesh of her slippery slit.

Nina cried out with want, her father's fingers creating unimaginable sensations that rushed through her body as he massaged her delicate bud.

"That's your clit. And this is your pussy, or cunt as some people refer to it."

"My cunt," she repeated, never having heard the word in her extremely sheltered upbringing.

"I'm going to shove my cock deep inside this tight little hole," he said, using his index finger to push through her hole and show what would soon be in store for her. "I'm going to fuck you with my cock, just like this," he said, pushing his finger in and out of her. "And when I cum, I'll shoot my spunk deep inside your pussy. It'll make you feel good," he promised.

She was already feeling good! His fingers were doing crazy things to her.

"Please fuck me now, daddy. I can't stand it anymore!" she cried out as her knees suddenly buckled and she experienced her first mini orgasm on his finger. His mouth crashed down on hers, kissing her hard and deep to stifle her loud noises of pleasure.

Joy could hear and see everything. With each second that passed, she despised her stepdaughter more and more. Now she was planning more drastic measures to get rid of her...for good. But even as she planned, she couldn't resist her own pleasure and her fingers went into her robes to find her hairy pussy. She was already wet and musky, and her fingers worked at her clit as she watched her husband give his daughter lessons in adult love.

"You'll have to be quiet, my girl, or you'll spook the horse. I'll fuck you in good time. But first you have to do something for me."

"Yes, daddy?" she looked up at him innocently, loving gratitude in her eyes for the pleasure he'd given her.

"I want you to suck on my cock. I want to feel your lips on it, your tongue running over it. It'll make me feel good and it'll make my cock even stiffer so that I can fuck you easier with it."

Nervous at not knowing what to expect and hoping that she'd be able to satisfy her father as he'd just satisfied her, she went down on her knees and took the large meaty cock in her hand.

"Look at it. Smell it. Taste it," Jerome ordered.

Nina did. Taking a few tentative licks, she reveled in the texture and warmth of it. Then she took the tip in her mouth and sucked on it, running her hands along the length as she did. Jerome swayed and groaned. Out of curiosity, she cupped his hairy balls with one hand, squeezing them.

"Oh, fuck, if you keep that up, I'll cum in your mouth."

She kept it up. Would it be so bad if he cummed? She didn't really know what that would entail but it surely couldn't be terrible?

Jerome's meat began to throb and jerk in her mouth.

"Take it deeper inside your mouth. See how far you can take it." Nina tried, and though at first she gagged on it, she soon got the hang of it and started to draw him deeper and deeper into her throat. Soon he began to gently thrust into her throat. "This is what I'm going to do to your pussy. But harder!"

Nina was getting hot and so wet that her pussy juice was sliding down the inside of her bare legs. If she didn't get satisfaction soon...

"Oh, baby, I've got to cum...!"

And as he said those words, he groaned like a wounded animal and his balls exploded their royal cum into his daughter's mouth.

Nina didn't know what to do and simply kept the cockhead in her mouth, tasting a weird liquid coming from her father's cock. Jerome kept his hand in her hair, keeping her head there.

"That's it, daughter, swallow daddy's royal cum. Swallow it all. Ahhhhhhh. That's a good girl."

Soon Jerome was empty of seaman but he was still horny enough that his cock remained hard. He pulled it out of her mouth. "That's a good girl," he repeated lovingly. "You've made your daddy happy. Not all women swallow cum. How did you like it?"

"It tasted kind of bitter, but I think I can get used to it."

His cock jerked at her words. She'd be his fuck toy from now on. "That's my good girl.

"Daddy, when will you fuck me?"

"Bend over that bail of hay," he ordered.

She did.

"Spread your legs wider so that I can see your sweet little pussy."

She did, baring her pussy and ass to his lecherous eyes.

But instead of feeling his cock, he knelt and began to lick her pussy. In between licks, he informed her of what he was doing. "Before a man's cock can enter a cunt, he has to make sure that she's wet enough so that it won't be painful for her." He licked along the whole length of the very wet slit, sucking on her clit for good measure. He quickly felt a deluge of new pussy juice escaping her excited hole.

"Oh, daddy, I like that. Ohhhh, your tongue feels so good on my pussy..."

"You're sweet, innocent cunt is more than ready to take my royal cock..."

He left his meal and stood behind her, aiming his cockhead at her pussy entrance. "This is how animals in the barnyard and the stables fuck—the man takes the woman from behind," he said, and shoved his cock inside the waiting pussy with one mighty thrust, making Nina cry out at the unexpected pain and pleasure that it brought. Jerome clamped her mouth with one hand, grasping her hair from the back with the other as he broke through her virginity wall.

Nina had never expected to feel so filled and so full of lust. Her father began to move inside her, long and hard thrusts that pushed her deeper into the bale of hay. But she didn't care. She was horny and only wanted his cock to bring her the greatest pleasure there was!

"Oh, daddy, your cock is so huge! Owe, it's going to split me in half! Oh, please, fuck me harder...deeper...oh, make me cum with your royal cock!" Nina cried out to her father, spurring him to fuck her harder and harder so that she could cum quicker!

"Oh, daughter, your pussy's so tight! It almost doesn't want me in. But you do want me inside your tasty pussy, don't you, baby!"

"Oh, yes, daddy, I want your fat cock to fuck my cunt, I want to cum on you!

"Open your legs for me, take my cock deep inside you! That's it... I'm almost there!" he grunted, pounding his meat into her like a man obsessed. "I'm gonna shoot spunk in your virgin pussy! Oh, baby, get ready for me!"

And with one last lurch forward, he lodged himself inside her up to the hilt, his whole cock disappearing inside her pliant young body just as his cock spewed a thick load of white-hot cum, splashing her insides liberally.

When Nina felt her daddy cum inside her, her own orgasm quickly followed and she welcomed his spunk with her own cum. "Oh, daddy, you make me feel so good! Cum in me! Wash me with your royal spunk!"

With all the moaning and groaning coming from them, neither heard Joy's moan when her orgasm came as she cummed on her fingers.

When Jerome finally pulled his royal staff out of his daughter, she slumped forward tiredly with a contented sigh. Jerome was tired too, but still excited! He'd just fucked his daughter and it had been the best experience of his life! He couldn't get enough of her! He had to have her ass. It was only fitting that he should deflower both holes on her birthday.

He walked around the bale to face her. "We're not done yet, daughter. It's your duty to clean the royal cock with your mouth." And with that, he lifted his half wilted cum-covered cock to her mouth and she took him inside without a murmur of protest. She licked it clean, taking care to get every inch of the rod. And then she sucked on his tip. She was quickly learning that this was the best way to get him stiff again for more action.

"That's enough cocksucking, daughter. If I shoot my cum in your mouth again, I won't have anything for your asshole."

"My asshole?" she asked, sounding horrified at the prospect.

"I'm going to do to your asshole what I did to your throat and your pussy. You won't be a virgin in any way after today."

Nina gulped, nervous about having her father's large cock inside her tight ass.

"Get on your hands and knees."

She did. But he didn't come up behind her straight away. Instead he went into the tack room and came out with a bottle of oil. He poured some in his hand and then covered his cock with the glistening liquid. She watched, curious. He bent down behind her and instead of feeling his cock, she felt his tongue. He began to lick and suck on her puckered brown ass hole. Despite herself, it felt nice and she moaned.

"Oh, daddy, don't stop."

He lathered her ass hole with his tongue for quite some time, his fingers in the meantime going to her newly fucked pussy to fingerfuck the hole again with leisurely strokes. In no time she cummed, crying out with pleasure. That was his cue.

He stood up. Taking the bottle of oil, he poured it over her asshole, forcing it open with his fingers and pouring a good amount inside.

Nina was becoming nervous.

"When I'm finished with your asshole, Nina, you'll beg me to fuck you there first next time."

Well oiled for his pole, he straddled her upturned ass. Unbeknownst to him that his wife was still watching and pleasuring herself with anything that was on hand (now it was with the leather handle of a riding crop), Jerome pushed his cockhead slowly through the very resisting shit hole.

Nina groaned, first from the discomfort and then from the pressure.

With a mighty thrust, he pushed through mercilessly, again clamping his hand over her mouth to stifle her scream of discomfort and pain. "Open your asshole to me. Don't clamp it shut or it'll be an uncomfortable fuck for you. But I'm going to have your asshole one way or the other, even if I have to make it bleed. Now relax and enjoy the ride."

And as he said those words, he began to fuck her ass with long determined strokes. She did as she was told and soon with each thrust she was beginning to enjoy having his cock in that hole.

"That's a good girl. You're making your daddy very happy." He continued fucking her virgin ass, shoving his pecker in to the hilt with each lunge, his balls slapping against her in the process. He watched as her tight asshole ate up his cock with each thrust.

Nina was quickly changing her opinion about ass fucking. The friction and the feeling of fullness and his royal balls slapping against her made her orgasm inevitable. It wasn't long before she was crying out yet again as her body experienced yet another bona fide heavy-duty orgasmic cum flow!

As for Jerome, he couldn't get to his orgasm fast enough. When it did come, he thrust in deep and sprayed her bowels with his royal cum juice. Her ass clamped on his cock, sucking it dry.

He slumped on top of her with his dick still buried deep inside her ass, both of them tired but highly satisfied. They were breathing heavily and grunting at the aftershock of pleasure that coursed through their joined bodies. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He kissed her sweat beaded brow, his cock still lodged comfortably inside her.

**Chapter 2**

The wicked queen had just been doing some very wicked things to herself, but now she was coming to her senses. That fucker! And that slut! That cock was hers! And the title of most loveliest in the kingdom was hers! There was no way she was about to let the little bitch take her title and her husband's cock along with it.

She slipped out of the stable with her husband and his daughter still entangled in each other.

Marriage was too good for the girl. No, the only way to get rid of her was to kill her!

All day she planned and plotted. Finally she sent word to a local woodcutter who owed her his life, that his services were required.

When Joy told the poor man what she wanted him to do, he was mortified. Kill Nina Martin? But she was the loveliest vision he'd ever seen! He, like every other man in the kingdom, fantasized about dipping their cocks inside her. He couldn't kill that delicate young woman.

But Joy knew how to get around the man's reluctance, using one of the oldest tricks in the book: blackmail.

The woodcutter had very little choice. In the end, he consented.

"And bring me her heart."

Joy's last order sent a shudder through the woodcutter.

With every intention to do as Joy ordered, the woodcutter took Nina out into the woods the following morning. But at the last-minute his courage failed him and he mumbled some excuse and left her there with a hollow promise to return for her. The day passed and then night fell, but no one came for her. At last, frightened, tired and dispirited, Nina curled up into a ball under a tree and fell asleep.

She awoke from a fitful sleep the next morning to the song of birds and the whistling of the breeze through the trees. It was such a beautiful morning that Nina realized how childish and silly her fears of last night were. She set out, instead, to find her way home again.

After some time, she came across a quaint little cottage that looked more like a huge doll house. Feeling her tummy rumble, she decided to call on the owner. She knocked, but there was no answer. Without a second thought, she opened the door and entered the cottage; after all, she was the princess of this kingdom.

"Hello! Anyone home?" she called out. There was no response.

She looked around and noticed that everything around her was of small proportions: the chairs were pint-size, the table had short legs, the pots and pans—along with everything else—were smaller than normal. Even the bedroom upstairs had little beds, seven in all!

"Well, who ever it is that lives here, I'll make them something to eat. Maybe they can spare a bed for the night."

By dusk, seven little men were making their way home from the diamond mine. When they entered their little house, they were surprised to see a pot of soup boiling over the fire.

"Okay, which one of you lugheads left the fire going?" demanded the head dwarf, Dick.

The rest of the dwarfs looked at each other, shaking their heads and shrugging their shoulders.

Perplexed, the guys searched their little cottage to see if anything else was out-of-order. It was upstairs that they found the culprit, fast asleep on little Dick's bed.

"Who the hell is this?" he demanded at no one in particular.

Again, the rest of the guys all shrugged, but eyed her with appreciation. She was a beauty, and they'd been without women for so long... Their little peckers hardened just at the sight of her. It didn't help, either, that she'd taken off everything but the flimsiest of undergarments before falling asleep.

"Are you boys thinking what I'm thinking?" Dick asked Lance, Harry, Peter, Willy, Jon and Thomas.

"Let's tie her up so that she doesn't try to get away," suggested Harry, so named because of his unnaturally hairy ball.

"Good idea," said Willy.

A couple of the dwarfs came back with some rope and proceeded to tie the girl without disrupting her sleep.

Nina was having a lovely dream about butterflies and waterfalls when she suddenly felt something rubbing under her nose. It smelled funny, and it quickly brought her awake. Her eyes flew open and she almost screamed when she saw the little naked man standing above her head, rubbing his fat cock under her noise and over her lips. She looked over him and saw six more little men with unnaturally big cocks for such small bodies, all naked and all milling around her with lust in their eyes. She tried to get up but only then realized that she was tied to the bed, now completely naked.

"What's the meaning of this?! Let me go!" she ordered, trying to wrench herself free from the ties that bound her to the bed.

The little guys started laughing at her futile struggle. Some of them were even getting horny, watching her supple young body writhe on the bed, straining frantically against her bonds.

"I demand that you untie me! Do you know who I am? My father's Jerome!"

That wiped the smile off everyone's face—except little Dick's, that is.

"Well, well. So we've got ourselves a royal pussy to thaw. Ohhhh, my fantasy's about to become reality," he said with a lascivious grin, licking his lips in anticipation. The others, taking their cue from Dick, began laughing amongst each other again. If Dick wasn't worried that they had Jerome's daughter, then there was no need for them to worry either.

Nina's bravado fell away. "Please, what do you want of me?" she demanded weakly, fright bubbling inside her as she gauged the situation and realized what was about to happen.

The dwarfs burst out laughing. "We're just about to show you what we want of you," said Dick, who was still rubbing his pecker over her face. "Now why don't you be a good girl and open up for me. Mr. Happy has waited a long time for this."

"But—" Nina didn't get a chance to finish as the dwarf took advantage of her open mouth and shoved his cock in it, gagging the poor girl. The other guys laughed, watching the girl struggle and gag on the meat in her mouth as she lay tied to the bed.

"The little bitch doesn't want to co-operate. Why don't you boys make her...feel nice? Show her what she'll be missing out on."

Dick's words had the six men vying for their turn, until Lance, the largest of them, got in between the girl's legs first. She smelled fresh and fragrant. The little man parted her pussy lips with his fingers and then his tongue followed to lap away at her shiny, juicy crevice.

Nina couldn't believe what was happening. She had a cock in her mouth that wouldn't let her breath and there was a man at her pussy, licking every fleshy nook and cranny she possessed down there. She was revolted...and yet unexpectedly horny at the same time. And when the little guy found her clit and started sucking on it, she knew any struggle she made would be pointless. Suddenly, she was curious and excited to experience the same kind of pleasure as she had with her father only yesterday.

Willingly, she began to suck on the cock in her mouth, opening her throat up rather than gag on the meat, and felt him push it in deeper and deeper to fuck her throat at a leisurely pace. The man between her legs worked his magic with his mouth, but all too soon he was gone. Fortunately, he was quickly replaced by another dwarf, who continued where his friend had left off. This kept on going until all the men had eaten her pussy and slurped up some of her cum. Ahhhhh, they really had made her feel good.

And still the cock in her mouth kept fucking her throat as she groaned over it at the lovely sensations those lapping tongues had created in her newly deflowered hot little pussy.

Dick saw how aroused she was even if the thought of seven midgets disgusted her. But if her muffled cries and multiple orgasms was anything to go by, she was panting for it!

"Do you want my cock in your pussy? I know you want it. But how badly do you want it?" He took his cock out of her mouth.

"I want it now. Pound me with your hard cock. Ohhh, please... I need your cock..." Nina was too horny and too far gone to care what she said, except that she did want his cock, anyone's cock in her cunt. She was hot and wet and desperate for the same kind of relief her father had given her. There was no point in resisting because resistance was futile. Her body was taking over. She didn't care if she got fucked by a dwarf or a troll—as long as it had a dick that's all that mattered.

Dick positioned his small body between her spread-eagled legs, his friends watching and jacking off. "Watch and learn, boys!"

And then he drove his cock into the girl's moist pussy, making her scream out with pleasure. His meat was big for a man of his size, and he sure knew what to do with it! In and out he fucked her, going at her like a jack hammer. She writhed and whimpered under him, thrashing against her restraints as she felt herself begin to cum. She screamed out her pleasure just as the little man suddenly jackknife against her and buried his dick completely in her, crying out with release as he cummed into her sweet box. His head came down and his mouth took her nipple to bite and suck on it as he emptied is seed inside her.

But that wasn't the end for Nina; not by a long shot. There were six more little men (with big cocks) she had to please, and they were all waiting impatiently to get a piece of her pussy. As Dick lay slumped atop her with his meat still inside her suctioning pussy, the lineup for her mouth formed. The little guys, one by one, got up on the bed and straddled her head, forcing her to take their sizable meat into her mouth as she had their leader. There were various shapes and sizes and colors and she took them all willingly and gladly.

Meanwhile, Dick pulled out of her, leaving his white mark seeping out of her little hole. He watched his buddies being pleasure by that lovely mouth and felt himself getting hard again.

When one cock was sucked, another one replaced it, and the guy who'd just been sucked off went round to the foot of the bed and got on and settled between the girl's legs. Then he pushed his stiff pecker into the cum-slimed pussy hole recently vacated by his buddy and he began to fuck her, desperate to cum. And so while she sucked on a cock, another one was hammering at her innocent, tender pussy.

The little guy went to town inside her, quickly dumping his load of cum into her contracting pussy. His cock was quickly replaced by another one, which also spewed its seed into her. And on and on it went until she'd sucked every cock and then had every cock fuck her and cum inside her, all the while making her cum countless times in turn.

"We'll let you rest a bit. We're not done with you yet," said the leader once the men had all been satisfied and she lay still helplessly tied to the bed with gobs and gobs of dwarf cum spilling out of her not-so-sweet smelling pussy. Midget cum was smeared all over her face and cum that she hadn't been able to swallow dribbled out of her mouth.

She didn't have a chance to say anything before they all filed out of the room, leaving her alone and tired.

Damn! What was she going to do? She was exhausted and dirty, and she needed to get away from here. What on earth would her daddy say if he knew of her degrading ordeal? She hadn't even tried to fight them in the end, welcoming their cocks and cum like a starving whore.

She was trying to think straight to come up with an escape plan, but she was just too tired to manage it. And before long, she was falling asleep with the dwarf cum drying up and caking itself on her face, at her pussy and along her ass crack and legs where it had spilled.

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't very long before Nina was rudely awoken by a slap on the face. Forcing her cum-caked eyelids open, Nina saw that it was the little fellow called Dick who stood before her. She looked around and saw that the rest of the gang was there too.

Then everything came flooding back to her, all the terrible things these men made her do to them, and she felt wretched...and strangely horny.

They forced her to endure—and enjoy—a sexual marathon that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. Only when the men realized that it was time to go back to their little diamond mine did they leave her. But not before threatening her with her life if she so much as tried to escape. When they came back at dusk, they expected their meals cooked, their laundry done and her waiting and eager to please them in every way.

Poor Nina was a captor of the little dwarfs and felt that she could do nothing except what they ordered her. Each morning, she did their chores around the little cottage and prayed that her daddy would find her and take her away from here—although not too soon because she secretly enjoyed their nightly orgies.

With so much time to think, she began to wonder about the woodcutter and her stepmother's indifference and recently her jealous rages, and she knew without a doubt that she was the culprit who had planned to have her abandoned—if not killed—in the woods. Telling her new little friends about her suspicions, they were apt to agree.

Now they were her protectors, for they looked out for her safety and ensured that she could never be found by her wicked stepmother, for which she was grateful. And her gratitude to the dwarfs she expressed most succinctly in bed...or on the kitchen table or on the living room floor...

Meanwhile, the woodcutter had returned to the castle with the heart of a roe deer. He presented it to the wicked queen, who was tickled pink by the sight of it. Now her wretched stepdaughter was no longer.

Joy turned to her gilded mirror and asked it the same question she always did. But rather than hearing the answer she expected, Joy got the shock of her life when it responded, "The fair Nina Martin is still the fairest in the land."

She took the animal heart and flung it against the wall in her fury. Turning back to the now nervous woodcutter, she summoned her most trusted guard and had him castrate the lying woodcutter.

"If you want something done right," she grumbled to herself, "you've got to do it yourself," she said as she donned an old smelly robe, hat, warts and wig to disguise herself as an old peasant woman.

"Mirror, mirror, where is she now?"

The mirror responded, "In the cottage of the seven dwarfs, deep in the forest."

Joy was still in a horrific rage. "That bitch must die!" And so to ensure this, Joy put a poisoned apple in her wicker basket full of apple. One bite from it and Nina Martin will be fertilizing her flower garden. Yes, that's where she'd have the little bitch buried!

Joy, looking convincingly like an old peasant woman, made her way through the forest until she came across the little cottage belonging to the seven dwarfs. She kept her distance when she spotted the little men waving to the person in the house before they set off and disappeared into the woods.

And then Joy caught a good sight of her nemesis through the window. The girl was naked, which made Joy pause and wonder—and admire the nude beauty of her stepdaughter. Then she caught herself and hated the betraying lustful thoughts that came to mind. No, she was here for one reason; to kill the girl. And nothing was going to stop her!

Nina was sweeping the kitchen floor in her birthday suit when a loud knock came at the door. She tensed, nervous, the threat of her stepmother's evil deed still fresh in her mind.

"Who is it?" she called out through the wooden door.

"It's just a humble peasant woman, selling her apples from cottage to cottage," came the weakly raspy reply.

"I'm not interested," Nina said, reluctant to open the door to anyone except her little dwarfs.

"But my apples are so succulent and tasty. Won't you at least try one?"

"Well..."

"I'm old and frail. Nothing would make me happier than to give you this apple as a gift."

Nina relented. "Okay, I'll have an apple." She remembered to put on a robe, tying it clumsily in her haste.

She opened the door and there stood an old crone, holding out the loveliest and reddest apple Nina had ever seen. She smiled her thanks and took a bite of it at the crone's expectant look.

Almost instantly, Nina's smile disappeared and she fell to the ground as the poison began to take its course. It would put her into a deep sleep that she'd never wake from.

Okay, so even the wicked queen couldn't dirty her hands with murder. But at least a deep sleep would get Nina out of her hair.

Joy looked down at the supple young body of her stepdaughter, now completely revealed to her as the robe had come apart. She wasn't into chicks but the lovely limp body was too good to resist. She knelt down and spread the girl's legs and she buried her wrinkled warty face in the young snatch. Her long pointy tongue came out and she immediately tasted something bitter and foreign. Upon another lick, she knew it was male cum. She looked down and inspected the pussy, seeing the stretched hole that her husband had first initiated, and now it was full of thick white cum. "What a slut," Joy muttered before her own tongue darted back towards the gaping pussy hole to lap up at all that lovely cum.

It was a new experience, eating out another woman, but one that Joy was thoroughly enjoying. She took Nina's clit in her mouth and sucked hard on it, but got no response from the sleeping girl—the only evidence of response was the pussy hole that contracted at air and poured out more of the midget cum.

The crone drank it up, sucking and licking up what the pussy expelled. And then she shoved her long deformed crone nose into that very hole and proceeded to fuck the girl with it until Nina had an orgasm on the nose inside her and a fresh stream of clear Nina cum covered the crone's face.

With a final lick of the girl's clit and an evil chuckle of self-satisfaction, the crone gathered up her basket and made her way back to the castle, whistling all the way and planning some new little girlie adventures with her handmaiden and some other female servants in her service.

Hours later, the dwarfs emerged from the mine to a stormy sky. Loud thunder echoed through the valley while lightening exploded across the sky, illuminating the whole forest for a few seconds with each blast. The dwarfs got an uneasy feeling and began to worry about Nina Martin. The darker the sky became, the quicker they made their way down the mountain to the cottage and Nina.

But it was too late. The grimy little men found Nina, lying deathly still on the ground, the poisoned apple still by her side. They did their best to revive her, but without success.

They wept long and bitterly for the young woman, out of affection and out of regret, for they had lost their little playmate.

Out of reverence, they laid her to rest in a crystal case with a bed of rose petals inside and carried her out into the forest. Each day they came by to see if she awoke from her deep sleep, but she never did. Sad and disappointed, they'd leave a flower on the case's lid to show how much they cared.

Then one evening, the seven dwarfs discovered a young man admiring Nina's lovely flawless face through the glass that surrounded her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" demanded Harry, wary of this stranger who just stared at Nina.

Startled, only then did the man realise that he wasn't alone. "I am a prince from a far off land. I'm in search of Jerome's daughter. Is this she? Is this Nina Martin?"

The reminder that this girl was royalty made the little men very nervous. If they didn't want any trouble from Jerome, they'd better cooperate. "Yeah, that's Nina."

"Did you do this to her?"

"No, no!" they all said at once. And then they explained about finding her and the poisoned apple beside her.

The Prince appeared to believe them. "Leave us," he ordered. "I shall take this beauty back to her father who is sickly worried about her. He has had search parties combing the whole forest for weeks."

"Will she ever awaken?" asked Dick.

"Jerome shall call in all the famous doctors to bring her out of this peculiar sleep. She shall be well taken care of."

Rather reluctantly, the dwarfs left the Prince and Nina Martin. But what they didn't know was that he intended to have a little fun with Nina before taking her back to her father.

Making sure that he didn't have an audience, the Prince lifted the glass lid of the coffin and touched Nina Martin's lovely face. He was already falling in love with the sleeping princess. His fingers ran over her face and along her neck and further down until they slid into her bodice and covered one of her plump tits. He squeezed it, loving the smooth texture and warm flesh that fit perfectly into his palm.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips. And then a most peculiar thing happened. Nina moaned. The Prince pulled back just far enough to see her eyelids twitching and her breath coming out in tiny labored gasps. It looked like she wanted to awake, but couldn't, at least not without help from the Prince.

Feeling brave—and horny—the Prince's hand went further down to slip underneath her skirt until he found the warm moist slit between her legs. He rubbed her clit and again she moaned, ever so gently, but it was unmistakably a moan. He bent down and gave her yet another kiss, this time forcing his tongue between her lips until he found her tongue. His fingers continued to play with the delightful royal pussy, and he got more muffled encouragement from the sleeping woman he was pleasuring.

She was on the verge of waking up, he could feel it. But there was something that was restraining her from coming out of the deep sleep completely. He had to try one more thing—and if it worked, he'd be a hero and he'd take this beauty for his wife.

The Prince took off his royal robes and climbed into the crystal coffin to lie on top of the sleeping girl. His cock was already rock hard and ready to fuck—had been ever since he'd set eyes on this vision of pure loveliness. He hiked up her skirt and parted her legs as much as the cramped coffin allowed. And then he thrust his royal meat into the waiting pussy hole and began to fuck her gently until she cried out, still half asleep. Taking that as his cue, he began to pound at her with his thick schlong until she began to writhe and scream out with pleasure. Urged on, he continued to fuck her like the devil until his balls were ready to explode—and they did! He buried his dick up to the hilt and emptied his royal seed into Nina's royal womb.

And then something miraculous happened. Nina suddenly began convulsing under him as her own orgasm shook her—right out of her deep sleep!

They looked at each other in shock—the Prince at being caught out and the Princess at having a stranger's cock inside her, giving her great pleasure. With his dick still inside Nina's slick stretched pussy, he said, "Even though you are not an innocent, we shall be married within the week. But right now, I must get you back to your father. He's been devastated since your disappearance."

Nina Martin flushed, wondering what her father would do if he found her in such a compromising place. She was still daddy's innocent little girl. He wouldn't be happy knowing that his little girl wasn't so innocent anymore.

They rode back to the castle on his horse. She recounted to him what she remembered before blacking out. And now finding the old crone was going to be their mission; and they'd start with Joy.

Finally the castle came to view in the near distance. Nina was excited by the prospect of seeing her daddy again. He must have been soooo worried, she kept thinking along the way.

Nina went straight up to her room to wash up and change into one of her lovely gowns. She had to look pretty for her daddy.

The prince sat at her vanity and watched her readying herself with great appreciation. Yes, she was a beauty and she'd make a perfect wife—in and out of bed.

"Darling," Nina addressed her future husband, "why don't you wait for me in bed. I'll go see father and then I'll see to you."

The prince already felt a boner coming on at her words and he didn't need a second invitation to strip out of his royal garments and slip under the satin sheets on the princess' bed. "I'll be waiting, my beloved," he said as Nina left the room with a kiss she blew to him across the way.

**Chapter 4**

Having found out from a servant where her parents were, Nina stood before the throne room doors, excited by the prospect of seeing her daddy. She pushed open the doors and rushed in to the shocked delight of her father, sitting there regally upon his throne. But her stepmother's reaction was a lot different.

"You!" she screeched out in shock and flew out of her throne as if she wanted to come after the detested girl and kill her herself. Nina was surprised by the woman's expression of absolute loathing.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Joy screeched.

The silence in the room was as still as a morgue. Jerome turned to his wife with dawning. "It was you! You meant to do my sweet daughter grave harm. Guards!" he shouted, and four men came running. "Restrain Joy to her throne," he ordered. And that's what the men proceeded to do.

Meantime, Jerome turned to his daughter with love and relief in his heart and he rushed to her, taking her in his arms. Then he kissed her, deep, long and sweet, his tongue entering her mouth to caress her willing tongue. "Oh, my sweetness, I thought I'd lost you forever," he murmured into her mouth before plundering her depths once again.

Nina was overwhelmed—by disgust and shock for her stepmother and by a kindling desire for Jerome. "I've missed you too, daddy. Missed everything about you," she said as her hand slid inside Jerome's royal robes and found the rock hard heated evidence of his lust for her.

Jerome groaned into her mouth, loving the feel of her delicate fingers on his naked throbbing flesh. "Guards, leave us!" he called out to the men who had successfully restrained Joy with the decorative ropes from her gown.

Alone in the throne room, the three looked at each other. "What have you to say for yourself, you vile, detestable bitch!" Jerome said to his wife.

She glared venom at them both. "I hate you and that little slut of yours! Yes, I poisoned her and almost got away with it. I'll hate her until I die!"

"But why?" demanded Nina, not used to anyone not liking her.

"Because you're more beautiful than I. My mirror never lies."

"Your vanity drove you to attempt to kill my daughter?"

Joy laughed like a hyena, struggling against the restraints that bound her to the throne. "Your desire for your daughter pushed me over the edge, you vile barbarian! You lust after her when you should be lusting after me!"

This time it was Jerome's turn to laugh. "You are an accursed woman! From this day forth, you shall know what loneliness and pain is. You shall know what it is to have no man ever lust after you."

And with that, he turned to his daughter and took her into his arms for another deep, passion filled kiss that made Nina hot because she knew where this would lead...

Affording Joy a good view, Nina unhooked Jerome's robes and they fell to the ground, leaving him naked because that's how he always preferred to be. His erect pecker was in full swing.

Nina went down on her knees before him and took his meat in her hands, rubbing it lovingly. "May I pleasure you, daddy?"

"You may, my lovely daughter." And so Nina covered his cock tip with her mouth and began to suck on it, making sure that her stepmother could see everything. Then she slid her tongue along the whole length of it, glistening it up with her saliva. Ohhh, how she loved the taste and feel of him! His moans only spurred her on to take him back into her mouth, this time sliding the whole length of him down her throat, in and out, in and out...

Jerome was getting close to his orgasm, but he had to fuck that candied little pussy hole he'd deflower all those weeks ago. Feeling his desire get away from him, he yanked Nina up on to her feet and tore at her dress with a mighty roar. "Your mouth has made me ready, but now I need to taste that pussy once more."

Jerome thrust her onto the cold tiled floor so that she lay on her back, spread eagled and a little dazed by his rough impatience. He fell between her legs and he buried his face in the succulent hairy muff, inhaling her clean scent before his mouth opened up to cover her slit. His tongue worked its way past her pussy lips until he found her hole and slid his tongue inside—much too easily.

As horny and aroused as he was, he had to investigate. Pulling his tongue out of the silken wet pussy, he drew away just far enough to examine his property. And it looked like someone had been squatting and poaching on his land!

"What is this?" he demanded angrily. "You are no longer my sweet, little innocent girl!" He was disgusted yet undeniably aroused to see the gaping asshole and the pussy hole that was no longer tightly shut.

"I'm sorry, daddy! I had no choice. It was the little men who took me in after the woodcutter abandoned me in the woods. I would have died out there had those dwarfs not extended their hospitality—but for a price." She was getting wet just thinking about them and her father noticed.

"So you let them stick their little dicks inside you?"

"Yes, daddy, all seven of them. Every day, at least three times a day." She tried to look like she'd hated the whole ordeal, and she succeeded, expect for the telltale giveaway of her pussy that was now pouring out its cum sauce.

Jerome wasn't happy that his little girl had been soiled by so many cocks, especially when all these weeks he'd gone without her pussy. It should have been his cock plundering her cunt and ass every day, expanding her holes and bursting his cum deep inside her, not those little freaks.

He dipped his fingers in her cum and held up his wet fingers for her to see. "And you hated every minute of it?" he asked on a note of disbelief.

Nina could see that her father wasn't thrilled about her with all those men. She didn't want him to be angry or disgusted with her. She took his cum covered fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. "I hated those little dicks inside, daddy,' she lied. 'They didn't compare to your thick monster of a cock. I only thought of your royal cock each time those perverted little men shoved their peckers inside my pussy or forced my asshole for their pleasure. I wanted your royal cock inside me, your royal cum washing my insides..."

Jerome, now somewhat satisfied, but hornier than ever, flipped his daughter over so that she was on her hands and knees, her pussy opened up and inviting him to enter.

"If it's a royal cock you desire, then the royal cock is what you'll get, my daughter." And with that he rammed his schlong into the slippery sex canal of Nina's pink wet pussy. He rammed her hard and deep doggy-style, making sure that his wife was getting an eyeful.

"Who does this filthy little cunt belong to, daughter?" he grunted as he shoved his long sausage fully inside.

"My cunt belongs to you, daddy! Ohhhh, yessss, it belongs to you! Fill me daddy, cum inside me! Ohhhhh, faster, harder! I crave your juicy royal cock, daddy!"

Her words took him over the edge, and with one maniacal thrust after another, he felt her contracting around him as she had an orgasm, which was quickly followed by his own.

"My royal cum is shooting up into your womb. Suck my cock dry with your soiled cunt. That's the way, daughter. Take it all in and don't waste it. I'm going to wash your filthy insides with it!"

"Ohhhhh, daddy! I am yours!" she screamed out as her orgasm hit her like a tornado and made her whole body vibrate. But her pleasure wasn't over yet. Her daddy pulled his still hard cum-slicked dick out of her raw pussy and shoved it into her opened asshole, hard and deep, to stretch it out even more with his sizeable beef, much to Snow's delight and Joy's horny disgust.

Joy was biting her lip trying to stifle her groans of desire as she watched her husband with his daughter go at it like a couple of wild animals.

"You loathsome fuckers! What about me? I'm horny and I need to get fucked too!" Joy cried out as she squirmed frantically, feeling the cold wetness of her undergarments as she oozed cum.

The copulating father and daughter ignored Joy's cries, too wrapped up in their own pleasure.

Jerome was shocked to feel the rumblings of another orgasm hit him as he continued to pump his daughter's asshole with his veined meat. He wanted to cum inside that dark shit tunnel. And setting that goal, he sped up his thrust to his daughter's wild screams of ecstasy as she gave in to yet another orgasm. Before long he was shooting his sperm deep into her bowels, a seemingly never ending stream of hot, white jizz.

In the end, he lay slumped on top of her, his semi flaccid dick still lodged in her ass.

Nina was more than satisfied. She was so glad to be home with her daddy, right where she belonged; on his cock!

"Aren't you going to thank me for the pleasure I've given you, you filthy slut? Her father demanded, the harsh words said lovingly.

"For you anything, daddy!"

With regret, she felt his man meat leave her asshole with a juicy, wet plop. She felt empty even though she was filled with his cock cum. Without being told, she crawled over to him while he lay down on his back and she took the slimy cock in her hand and then slid it into her mouth to give it a thorough cleaning.

"Good girl," Jerome sighed contentedly as he felt his daughter's mouth doing very naughty things to him. It took a bit of time, but he was slowly coming back to life again. Too many years of pent up sexual frustration would do that to you!

Looking over to his wife, he felt nothing but hatred for the woman who had tried to do away with his sweet little girl. Seeing her so frustrated and horny and ready to blow gave him some satisfaction. But he'd have to make her suffer for life.

"Honey, it's time for you to get cleaned up," said Jerome. He pulled Nina off his growing cock and led her to the throne where Joy was tied. "Get up on the arms of throne. Your stepmother will make you all clean and ready for my cock."

And with that, Nina did as she was instructed and positioned herself right in front of the struggling woman so that her musky cunt was at face level with Joy's head.

Joy made the appearance of a struggle, but in fact she was remembering the last time she'd eaten that lovely cum-filled pussy at the dwarfs' cottage and her mouth watered.

Jerome took hold of his wife's head and forced it forward until her mouth covered his daughter's cum-smeared slit.

Nina groaned when she felt Joy's tongue begin to do its magic, licking and slurping at ever nook and crevice, sucking at her clit until Nina was forced to have an orgasm, expelling mingled cum (hers and Jerome's) right into Joy's mouth. Jerome only watched, getting hornier and hornier by the minute. Never had he expected to feel so hot by just watching. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted Nina off Joy's mouth and set her down on her feet again. "Down on your hands and knees like the little slutty bitch you are," he commanded.

Nina was having the time of her life. So much cumming and so many sensations! She could barely stand it all. But she did as her daddy ordered. On her hands and knees, she spread apart her legs so that her pussy lips parted to show him her newly cleaned pussy hole. And then he was in there, shoving his thick prick back inside her yummy cunt, ramming and shoving like a madman, wanting only to feel the sweet agony of his orgasm.

And that's how life at the castle continued; lots of sex and orgasms!

Nina finally married her prince with her daddy's reluctant permission. But he didn't lose out in the end because he watched them have sex on their wedding night and subsequent nights, and always his daughter came to him to for his royal cock afterwards. He even talked her into visiting with the dwarfs on a regular basis to "repay" them their generosity for saving her. And each time that Nina Martin went down to the dwarfs' little cottage to fuck each and every one of them, Jerome was there in the shadows like a perverted voyeur, watching his daughter with all those little cocks.

As for his wife, Joy, he had her locked up in a dungeon, naked and alone, with only a servant to come in twice a day to feed her and once in a while to bathe her. But she remained alone in her chains, with all the time in the world to think about what she'd done. The worst part was when Nina and Jerome would sometime come down to see her, or rather to taunt her by fucking each other right in front of the imprisoned woman.

Life for Nina couldn't be any more blissful. Leading a life of leisure, she was fulfilling all her needs and fantasies with all the men in her life. It was such fun! She felt no remorse for Joy, whom the subjects thought was dead. Revenge was sweet when it was drawn out. Joy couldn't even give herself any sexual release because her wrists were in chains!

Yes, life in the little kingdom was good indeed...

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry for not having this up yesterday! I have a shit ton of homework I had to do! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy my Fairytale/HOA story! This is based on Snow White BTW. See you guys tomorrow!**


End file.
